(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dietary supplement composition for ameliorating inflammatory changes in influenza process.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Although the overall pathological mechanisms involved in the course of influenza have not been fully elucidated, the ongoing accumulation in the lung of neutrophils and macrophages could play an active role through the production of reactive oxygen species which can ultimately cause and perpetuate a tissue injury. An evidence for the presence of such an oxidative stress has suggested that antioxidants can be used as therapeutic agents.